A typical reclosable bag includes a fastener along one side for opening and closing the bag. The fastener includes first and second tracks. The first track includes a first profile, and the second track includes a second profile for interlocking with the first profile. To form the bag, the bag is generally thermally sealed along much of its periphery, except possibly along the one side where the fastener is located. The fastener includes opposing ends, and the peripheral seal terminates the opposing fastener ends to hopefully prevent fluid from leaking out of the bag via the fastener ends.
The termination of the fastener ends becomes more difficult to perform successfully as manufacturing speeds are increased. Specifically, as manufacturing speeds are increased, the dwell time for thermal sealing and the cooling time for subsequent cooling must be decreased. This, in turn, increases the likelihood of leaks at the opposing ends of the fastener because it is more difficult to transfer sufficient heat into the fastener material at the opposing fastener ends to render that area leakproof.
Additionally, a mechanical knife is used to cut the web of material into individual bags. The knife becomes dull over time, leading to jagged edges along the individual bags that are not aesthetically pleasing. Accordingly, the repetitious wear on the knife requires it to be replaced on a periodic basis.
It would be desirable to increase manufacturing speeds without compromising the integrity of the terminations at the opposing ends of the fastener or the edges of the bag.